This Is Our Forever
by KiKi74
Summary: Evony and Dyson encourage Lauren and Bo respectively, after their second breakup. This is a true one shot. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.


_**Lauren**_

Lauren slowly walked out of the clubhouse, touching whatever wall she could to hold her up from her self-inflicted devastation. Her view was obscured by all the tears that fell. Finally opening the door, the air felt cold and bitter. Perhaps she needed that to try and clear her head.

She nodded as one of Evony's drivers opened the passenger door for her. She needed the help as she climbed into the back of the limo. Evony had afforded herself a lot by having champagne cooling in the back whenever she went somewhere. Lauren wanted some, but knew under the circumstances, no liquor would cure her aches. Even if she tied one on, she would still wake up feeling as she did right now. Broken. That's what she did. She broke down. The partition was up so he couldn't see or hear her crying. She cried for Bo. She cried for herself. She cried for them. She cried because she wasn't ever going to be able to be enough for the woman she loved. Her Scientific experiments had failed her. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted Hades, but she had to try something to get Bo to love her again. And not be so distant running around with Dyson or Tamsin or whomever turned her on when Lauren no longer did. All she had to keep her warm about Bo was the kiss outside of the archives, the two times they made love and the kiss goodbye tonight. She hadn't even told her that she loved her recently until tonight.

She wanted to go home but knew if she was going to take her mind off of things, she needed to pour herself into her work. She was working alone since she lost Melissa earlier in the day. She could almost laugh at how she would convince anyone else to come and work for her, when they were all dropping dead. But it wasn't funny. None of today's events were funny at all. Well her morning started off nice, but her night turned like it was now. Into nothing. Nothing but her work.

She really didn't have anything to do. She could clean up the place, since she had sent the janitors home early. Hades was secured in his holding cell playing a one man game of chess, or that's what she saw on the monitor. Sighing she pulled on some gloves to clean one of her exam rooms. First the equipment, then she would mop the floor. Making quick work of the first, she was busy with the latter until she heard footsteps. She prepared herself in case it was Hades.

"Now this is a sad, sad sight". Evony said from behind the Doctor.

"Look Evony I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit ok? Lauren groaned and went back to mopping.

"I have people that can do that for you, they are Fae, so they won't die here". Evony replied walking over to Lauren.

"I can do this". Lauren said mopping furiously now.

"You did it again didn't you? Evony whispered.

"Why are you whispering? There is nothing wrong with my ears". Lauren snapped.

"Prying ears Doctor. Prying ears. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know Hades is here? Evony laughed.

"Yeah about that...

"As long as he stays locked up, it's fine with me". Evony said. She knew of Hades from her days of dating Eros. The two had nothing in common since Eros could feel love and Hades would try and take it away from any lovers that he happened on.

"What do you want? Lauren asked.

"The cure that you promised me. But I know I'm not going to get it, not with you...like this". Evony waved her hand up and down gesturing at Lauren's current stance.

"Like what? Lauren asked as she put the mop in the bucket and leaned it against the wall.

"You. Unfocused. Which leads me to believe that you have once again broken up with the Succubus instead of telling her the truth". Evony replied as she took a seat across from Lauren.

"There is nothing to tell". Lauren sighed as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Lauren you are a brilliant Doctor, but a terrible liar. Leave the lies to professionals like me". Evony winked.

Lauren shook her head. "You still haven't told me what you want. What you _really_ want".

"I told you what I really want, and I will do whatever I have to do to get it". Evony said drinking a glass of wine. ChÃ¢teau Mouton Rothschild to be exact.

"That's my..". Lauren started.

"I know what it is. I know everything that happened that night. I heard everything over Aaron Neville. Great song by the way. I could almost laugh at Tamsin finding out, but that bitch got what she deserved for turning on me back in the day". Evony gulped as the wine tickled her throat. As a Fae, it never bothered her.

"That was none of your business". Lauren snapped as she turned away from the former Morrigan.

"Sweetie the minute you turned me human for her, you made it my business". Evony laughed.

Lauren groaned. "I will never escape this will I?

"I was always Fae but even I knew what love felt like. Even as a human I am even more understanding of those feelings. I don't know why you love her though, but since you do, we have to do something about it, so you can get back to my cure". Evony explained.

"I can handle this". Lauren said.

"Mmm hmm. You know when I took you from Crystal, you looked the same way. Even after you slept with her. You still wanted the Succubus and you do now. It's kind of pathetic, but you can't help yourself". Evony laughed again.

"How is Crystal? Lauren asked.

"Nice deflection Doctor, but she's not who you really want _and_ she's alive". Evony smiled as she stood up.

Lauren nodded. She was happy to hear that but wouldn't want to drag the woman back into the Fae world.

Evony smirked and looked at Lauren. The woman was fighting against herself. Her human nature. Something Evony was still getting used to, and she truly sympathized with Lauren, but if she died, she wouldn't feel anything for the Doctor at all.

"I've had enough of this shit. Gustav! Evony screamed.

Lauren jumped when she heard the hard sounds of feet running. The man entered the room and she noticed he must have been new to Evony's staff.

"Yes ma'am? Gustav panted.

"Take Dr. Lewis to my home. Give her full access to the west wing of the house and come back here. Once you are back here, you will scrub the clinic from top to bottom. I don't want to smell anything. Not even rat piss". Evony ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Dr. Lewis? Shall we? Gustav bowed and gestured towards the door.

"No we shall not! Lauren snapped.

"Lauren you look like shit, and I know why but the prying ears might enjoy the details". Evony said reminding her of her current resident guest.

"Does he...? Lauren started with wide eyes.

"No he does not. I never turned the speakers back on after the blackout. Now go home. Get some rest. That part of my house will have everything that you need. Lecretia will attend to you once you get home". Evony said.

Lauren sighed. She had seen that house and longed to sleep in one of those big king size beds. The mattresses felt like Heaven under her ass once when she tried one out when Evony wasn't looking.

"Fine. But I will be back". Lauren said. She was literally too tired to fight any longer.

"Good girl and be gentle with her Gustav". Evony smiled as she nodded for Gustav to take the Doctor's arm.

"Yes ma'am". Gustav nodded and led Lauren out of the clinic.

 _ **The Dal**_

Dyson had been at the bar for hours. After the day that they all had, he needed a few stiff drinks. Even as a cop and thousand year old Fae, he was still getting used to seeing dead bodies lining up the streets. This time it was different. Parents were holding their kids in their arms. After that sight, he allowed the other officers to sweep the streets.

Alicia was back with her husband. Bo is with Lauren. Kenzi had left town. Tamsin wasn't answering his calls, so he was literally the lone wolf.

He smiled when he detected a familiar scent radiating from just inside the entrance door. He turned around and took her in. He wasn't a Succubus, he can't read auras, but Bo didn't look right.

"Not again". He said as Bo took the seat next to him.

"Again? Bo asked as Trick handed them a bottle of Whiskey and left them be.

"She broke up with you again didn't she? Dyson asked as he poured Bo a shot.

"Is it that obvious? Bo sighed slamming the first shot.

Dyson shook his head and stared at Bo as she drank almost an entire bottle by herself. When were the two of them going to get it? They had what he longed to have with Bo, but was starting to come to the conclusion that they weren't meant to be and likely weren't ever meant to be again. It was something in the way that Bo looked at Lauren that was teaching him this lesson. Even during and after their healing in Lauren's lab, he knew where her heart and head was. Her body was on top of him, but the rest of her left the room when Lauren did.

"What happened? Dyson asked gently. He and Lauren weren't exactly best friends, but he didn't need to be a dick right now. Not when the woman he loved was in so much pain. Even for a Fae.

"She loves me but doesn't want me". Bo said slamming another shot.

"Then what are you doing here? Dyson asked. One of them always wound up at the Dal after breaking up. Like they wouldn't run into each other here.

"The first time we broke up at her place. This time we broke up at mine. I didn't want to pack up her things this time so I left. I went to see dear old dad, and came here afterwards". Bo said.

"She loves you Bo. I don't understand why you aren't fighting for her and don't tell me in the time you left your house, went to the clinic, and came here, that your feelings changed". Dyson sighed rubbing his beard free of liquor.

Bo looked up at him. He was kind of being hypocritical since he slept with Bo over and over again knowing that she was in love with Lauren. Was their sex him fighting for them?

"How can you say that? I fought for us to the point that I almost thralled you. You fought for us in bed, the pool table, your gym and countless other places". Bo snapped.

"You didn't say no". Dyson said.

"Dyson...". Bo groaned.

"No listen to me. You didn't say no. You weren't ever going to tell me no. I knew what you were doing and I allowed it because I enjoyed it too, but you didn't. Not even for the loud show, you put on in her clinic. You weren't into it. You are drinking now to try and escape what you are feeling and I was your sexual liquor for you to try and deny that you love her. For you to forget about the two of you. For you to have an excuse not to fight for her. Like you are doing right now. Lauren didn't listen to me when we talked in this very spot, but hopefully you are listening. You love her Bo. I know you do, and I equally know that she loves you. She told me while we were sitting here and on your bed. _Your bed Bo._ Even for Lauren, that was big". Dyson explained.

Bo raised her head up and put her fresh shot down. "She...she did? When?

"That night you found me and Bruce in your bedroom. The night he pushed me off of it, so he could have the bed to himself". Dyson answered slamming a shot.

Bo nearly laughed. Bruce had one of her bed posts wrapped tightly in his arms. She had to wake up Dyson to get Bruce out of her bed. She had gone inside once she opened the box Kenzi left her with and hid it in a closet that none of them knew about yet. But Lauren. Lauren had left with Vex. Gone back to the Morrigan. Once the men had left, Bo was alone with her thoughts until Kenzi finally came home.

Lauren didn't want her then, she didn't want her now. No amount of thought processing was going to bring the Doctor back to her bed, back to her shower, back to her arms.

Lauren was a constant puzzle that Bo couldn't solve. Everything she did and said screamed that she loved her, but the rest was ghost silent. When Lauren walked out on her tonight, she closed her eyes and counted every step the Doctor took until she was finally out of the door. That's when the Succubus dropped where she stood. Tears flowed like scattered showers. Her heart felt like it was going to melt on the inside. Her breaths were slow and her Succubus was absent again too. She didn't lose her because Kenzi left, she lost her because Lauren was gone. She had been in her clinic, been in her arms, but she was still gone. Just like she is now. Which is probably why her Succubus wasn't making a sound or stirring. Was she mourning the loss too?

Bo shook it off and turned her attention back to Dyson. He had always been her go to shoulder to cry on or lay on. But he was right. As powerful as Bo was, she didn't fight for the one she loved. She even fought with Lauren over Rainer, so why couldn't she fight Lauren for them?

"Thank you". Bo said side hugging the wolf.

"This is a sad, said sight too. Pathetically predictable, but sad". Evony laughed as she stood just inside the door.

Dyson growled as he stood up to jump in front of Bo.

"Dumb dog. I'm a dying human now, that shit doesn't scare me". Evony laughed.

"And as the former Morrigan, you shouldn't be here". Dyson growled again.

"That's cute. Can you make him roll over and play dead too? Evony laughed as she stared at Bo.

"What do you want Evony? Bo snapped. She hated the woman in spite of the fact that Lauren turned her human and into an even bigger pain in the ass. She could almost smell Lauren all over her. Which meant they had probably slept together again.

"Come to my car and I will tell you". Evony said seriously.

"So you can knock me out and drag me off somewhere? No thanks". Bo said turning back to Dyson.

"The only knocking I plan to do will be to knock some sense into your stupid ass". Evony laughed.

"I will handle this Bo". Dyson growled stepping in front of the Succubus again.

"Come with me now, or I will come with you when you need to pick out another tombstone". Evony said.

"Human or not Evony, if you go near Kenzi again, I will kill you before your illness does". Bo snapped pushing Dyson back.

"Fuck it". Evony snapped grabbing Bo's arm and dragged her out to her car. Once her driver opened the door, she pushed Bo inside.

"You better have a good reason for this Evony". Bo snapped brushing her shirt down.

"Is Lauren reason enough? Or did you lose yourself and your heart into that wolf again? Evony asked.

"She chose you! I get it. She broke up with me and chose you. Again". Bo snapped.

"Yep. You're a certified idiot! Evony laughed as she clapped her hands in hysterics.

"I'm not dumb. Lauren has been yours for almost a year or two now. She was mine again for almost a month and went back to you. Your lab and your arms I am assuming from the scent I'm detecting". Bo snapped again uncomfortably in her seat.

"You're right. I do care for Lauren, but not like you do. I care what happens to her. That's why she was still alive when you found her. And yet you let her go again". Evony said.

"She left. Walked out on her own! Bo snapped. This really wasn't Evony's business, but then again she told Dyson, so it was everyone's business now.

"And you didn't help her? Evony asked curiously.

"No. When she turned away from me, I let her walk out on her own. Once she opened my door, that was it. We are done". Bo responded bitterly.

"Lauren is dying Bo". Evony finally confessed.

"She's human that will happen one day. I hate it, but it will". Bo sighed tearfully at the thought.

"No I mean she's dying right now". Evony said.

"What are you talking about?! She looked fine to me earlier. Heartbroken but fine". Bo said.

"Melissa came to me last week saying we had a potential patient that was rapidly dying from Parkinsons Disease. I was concerned that this patient needed to go elsewhere since they likely wouldn't be able to afford to pay for their treatment. She came back to me today and told me when she told Lauren about it, the Doctor froze in place. How often have you seen Lauren do that? I deduced the patient is Lauren and went to see her just before I came here. I know the signs from my days as the Morrigan. I have seen a lot of humans die from this and almost overnight too, given what Melissa told me". Evony explained.

"That's not possible. Lauren would have told me". Bo said. Or had the Doctor told her already? Lauren did look off when Bo had seen her in the brief moment before she went to talk to Hades. She said she wasn't in the mood for talking and Bo dismissed it as her not wanting to talk about their fight the previous night.

"Are you sure she hasn't told you? Verbally and with her aura that you can supposedly read? Evony asked. She watched the Succubus shift almost angrily in her seat.

Could this be why Lauren had been experimenting on herself? Why she suddenly wanted to be Fae almost as if she needed to be right now? Had she given up when she took the antidote and made herself human again? Because on some intuitive level, she knew Bo wasn't going to stand by her on this or be there for her when her condition worsened? Bo needed answers and she wasn't going to get them from Evony.

"Where is she? Bo asked.

"In bed". Evony answered.

"Cut it out Evony. I don't want to know of your exploits". Bo groaned.

"Like Lauren ever wanted to see and literally hear yours? Evony laughed.

"I'm serious. Where is she? Bo asked.

"I sent her to my house and gave her one wing of it. She needs to rest and then we can take it from there. My butler's and maids know not to piss me off, so she is being waited on hand and foot". Evony replied honestly.

"Then lets go". Bo said turning around and stared forward.

"Yo driver. Whatever the hell your name is, take me home". Evony said.

"Don't think I don't know you have another motive for wanting Lauren alive". Bo said as she continued to stare straight ahead.

"I won't lie. I do. Lauren is the only Doctor I trust to treat me. The other Doctors are as whack as crack". Evony said adjusting herself in her seat. She thought it was going to take Lauren's dead body to get Bo to even listen to her or take her seriously. So you damn right she was doing this for Lauren and herself. She hated to admit it, without the Succubus, Lauren would be like a day one Doctor on the job, and she needed Lauren coming with her A game if she was going to help her.

Bo nodded and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She missed all of the signals. Lauren hadn't looked happy and she pushed. She pushed her away when she was trying to explain everything. She pushed her away when she broke up with her and said she wasn't going anywhere. She pushed her away at Evony's party. She pushed her away telling her that she and Dyson were sleeping together again. She pushed her away for Rainer because he wasn't Dyson and she didn't think the blow of that relationship would hurt Lauren as much. But who was she kidding? All of that hurt her too. They weren't Lauren. Every lover she had before and after Lauren didn't bring the same feelings that she brought out of the Succubus.

Bo had known love with Kyle but lets face it. That was a crush compared to what she was feeling now. A sense of belonging and longing. A sense to fight for whatever was going on with Lauren for and with Lauren. She didn't know much about this condition but if Evony thought it was terrible, it had to be. She just wanted to get there and see for herself. Really see Lauren and not how she wanted to see her. Happy when Bo was, and sad when Bo was. That's where she thinks she screwed up the first time. Not seeing how unhappy Lauren was. Thinking that a work freak like Lauren wouldn't notice Bo's almost disappearance during their first relationship.

Evony was right. Lauren had seen her kiss people or allow them to kiss her. Slept with people with Lauren just outside knowing the Doctor in her would hang around in case her services were needed again. Dyson was right. She was loud and on purpose. If Lauren didn't want her, she was certainly going to hear what she was missing and threw away for the woman currently sitting next to her.

Bo needed to fight. Fight whatever was kicking Lauren's ass and fight for them. No longer would she be trying to guilt trip the Doctor into coming back to her. But to make her see no matter what, that Bo loved her, all of her. That she would be there, step for step with Lauren in everything that came into their paths.

Evony had stayed silent. She wanted to give Bo time to herself. Lauren had been a wreck without the woman. She smiled but it was the saddest smile Evony had ever seen on anyone, and she knew how to fake smile at people. Lauren had almost topped her on that.

An hour later the limo pulled into the driveway. Bo climbed out with the butler's help and stared at the house until Evony walked around and joined her.

"Follow me". Evony said as the butler's walked ahead of them and opened every door for them. They walked down a long hall. Lecretia handed Evony a note simply stating what room Lauren was in, and that she hadn't fallen asleep yet.

The women finally reached the room when Evony turned to Bo. "No sex in my house Succubus. But if that is what is needed to help her, I will be too far down on the other side of the house to hear it".

"Is the door locked? Bo asked quietly. She wasn't even inside yet, but the aura of the hall already felt like doom.

"No ma'am. It is not locked". Lecretia answered.

Bo nodded at Evony and Evony nodded to her staff to follow her and not to disturb the ladies, no matter what they heard or saw coming from the room.

Bo closed her eyes again and held the doorknob until she was ready to go in. Evony once said she wanted to show her how good of a friend she could be, well she wasn't exactly her friend, but she did give her something. Lauren. One last shot with Lauren. She had to make it count. She had to take whatever the Doctor was going to tell her and not accept it all at face value and walk away. If Lauren really was dying and did so, Bo would never walk again. She would never want again. Not to feed. Not to sleep with anyone. Not to breathe. She wouldn't be able to visit her tombstone like she did with Kenzi. She wouldn't be able to pick out flowers or walk up to it. She would be such a mess, she wouldn't be able to walk at all. Now or never she whispered to herself and gently opened the door.

The fresh scents of clean hit her nose. Lots of bleach, pinesol and sanitizer flowed into the air. She peeked into the room and the sucker was large. It was large enough to be a large apartment.

She stepped in and looked around. She hadn't even seen the bed yet. She was in the living room part of the room. She continued to walk over until she heard a door opening. Lauren was in a white robe and hadn't seen her yet. But Bo had seen her. She looked deathly thin. Something Bo hadn't seen before and it embarrassed her. Her blonde tresses framed her face as she looked to the floor as if she didn't want to trip over the surface or her own feet.

"Lauren". Bo whispered gently stepping towards her.

"No. No Bo. You cannot be here! You cannot see me like this! Lauren screamed as she waved Bo off.

"But I am here Lauren and I am not leaving, and neither are you". Bo said as she slowly moved towards Lauren.

Lauren was too tired. She bowed her head and walked towards the bed that Bo still hadn't seen yet.

Bo bypassed manners, and helped Lauren to wherever she was going. And it wasn't her bed. She was walking towards a lush couch with a giant flat screen mounted on the wall above it.

Bo moved some pillows out of the Doctor's way as she eased her on to the couch. Bo stood back and took a seat in the chair closest to the couch.

"Why are you here? Lauren asked tiredly and the Succubus heard her tone.

"I will answer that when you tell me why you didn't tell me that you are sick". Bo sighed softly. Sitting back in the chair, she never took her eyes off of Lauren. She was pretty sure that she didn't blink either.

"It is my business, and how did you find out? You didn't pick up on it earlier". Lauren sighed as she rested her head on the soft cushion.

"Short answer, Evony told me. Long answer. I wish you would have told me. I told you I was worried about you injecting yourself with all of those chemicals. That's when you should have told me Lauren". Bo said gently trying not to sound like she was pointing fingers. She had the right to know as Lauren's gf, but she didn't come out and ask her directly either.

Lauren sighed and it broke the Succubus a bit more. But she had to stay strong right now. Lauren was about to unleash on her. Do what she always did and push her away somehow in some kind of plot to try and make Bo think about something else, go somewhere else.

"I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to be treated like a vegetable. Just like you are treating me right now". Lauren finally replied.

"Lauren I love you. I would never treat you like that. But I am here because I love you and want to help. If you'll let me". Bo said gently. Tears were begging to be set free, but that wouldn't help Lauren. It would likely piss her off considering her last statement.

"It was nice of you to come, but really, you should go". Lauren said as she tried to sit up to send her guest off, but fell backwards.

"You're lying Lauren. I can read your aura and into everything you're saying. And no. I am not leaving not until you tell me the truth". Bo said gently again. Her voice was soft but firm. Lauren didn't need to hear her voice crack.

"I am sure Tamsin or Dyson are probably waiting for you somewhere. So go. Be with one of them or both of them. We are not together anymore, so it won't hurt this time". Lauren said with her eyes closed. She still felt the offense coming off of Bo's body when she said the last word.

"Tell me the truth Lauren". Bo said never moving.

Lauren shook her head and kept her eyes closed. She still felt Bo's body heat even when she wasn't even near her yet.

"Ok I will tell you what I know and you can correct me if I'm wrong ok? Bo said gently.

Lauren nodded again and curled up on the cushion. The floor was cold against her feet, but she wasn't about to admit that to Bo. Not the Bo that left her over and over again. Not the Bo that ran after and helped everyone but her. Not the Bo that healed in her lab with Dyson of all people when they both knew sex wasn't needed to heal her then. She just needed to feed and had loud sex instead. As if Lauren didn't have other patients in the clinic. That's why she walked away from Tamsin. She had heard enough and needed to see about her real wounded patients. Bo had wounded her, that night and she wasn't going to see it. She told Sam to see them out, but not to tell Bo where she was. She didn't want to see her, almost glowing and mocking. She had told Bo she had her heart and didn't want it back. And what did Bo do? Ripped it out of her, and got with Dyson again instead.

"Lauren! Bo screamed when she noticed the Doctor starting to nod off.

Lauren opened her eyes and nodded again.

"What I know is I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. What I know is that you stayed with the Dark to turn Evony human to free me of my contract. But even when I was finally free, you didn't come back to me. You stayed with her. You stayed with her to the point that she apparently knows you now better than I do. What I know is Evony told me she suspects you are sick and dying from a rapid bout of Parkinsons Disease. What I know is, you should have told me. What I know is, I love you, and I am here now. I am not leaving you, no matter what you say to me next". Bo explained.

Lauren sat listening to Bo as she rolled her tongue around in her mouth. She suspected at some point Melissa told Evony and Evony figured the rest out and told Bo. So Bo was here out of pity. Like the night of the blackout. Lauren was her consolation prize when she felt aroused around her.

"I told you that I don't want your pity Bo". Lauren sighed sitting up and reached for a glass of water. When her hand started to shake, Bo jumped out of her seat and held the glass for Lauren as she drank from it.

"Nice try Lauren but I meant what I said. I love you and I am not leaving. Not again. Not ever again". Bo said as she set the empty glass back on to the small coffee table. Damn if this was really a bedroom, she might ask Evony to rent one out to her.

"I'm tired Bo". Lauren said.

"Then I will take you to your bed. At least I think there is a bed here somewhere". Bo said looking around.

Lauren raised her arm up and pointed behind them. There was a set of double doors that Bo hadn't noticed yet. She bent over to pick Lauren up and immediately noticed that she had already lost a ton of weight. Once they reached the doors. Bo let go of Lauren long enough to turn the knob.

Once they walked inside the lights turned on automatically. Bo smiled at the size of the bed and holy crap if it wasn't large. Lauren should get plenty of rest in that thing. That is if she could convince the Doctor to stay there.

Bo gently removed Lauren's robe and tucked her in the bed. She stood back and pulled up a chair. She wasn't going to move until Lauren talked to her or fell asleep. She was cool with either one because she needed and wanted her to do both. Evony had definitely hooked Lauren up. She had a mini cooler next to her bed, that is where Bo found bottles of water and pulled one out so that it would be room temperature.

"Evony is right. I am dying of Parkinsons. I thought when I took the antidote that I wouldn't be suffering from it again, but I ran some tests after I got here and my results were the same. It is in an advanced stage". Lauren whispered with her eyes closed.

"Ok. So how do we fix it? Bo asked.

" _We_ don't. _I_ will find something. I just need to think". Lauren said.

"So think. There is nowhere else you need to be. Nowhere else I need to be. And it is _we_ ". Bo said softly.

"Bo...". Lauren started and she started shaking.

"Lauren? What is it? Are you cold? What's going on? Bo asked frantically.

When the shaking stopped, Lauren was able to answer. "Its the disease. I need to hurry up and think of something. I can't treat anyone like this".

"Bullshit. They can wait. Sometimes even a Doctor needs a Doctor". Bo snapped gently.

When Lauren started shaking again, Bo had seen enough, lunged forward and kissed her. She kissed her hard and deep. She needed her Succubus. Lauren needed her Succubus. After a few minutes she began to feed from her. She noticed the chi wasn't blue but didn't care. Hopeful that it was doing what she wanted, she continued until it turned blue.

When Lauren went limp in her arms, she gently laid her back on the bed. She smiled noticing the Doctor must be sleeping.

She jumped when she heard snickering coming from outside of the room.

"Very good Isabeau. I needed her dead". Hades laughed.

"Where are you, ya bastard? What did you mean you needed her dead? Bo snapped angrily. She pulled out her horseshoe and put it in Lauren's hand.

"She has always been your weakness. If anything remotely happened to her, my Succubus surfaced. Poor Lich. Thousands of years old and he went out in a matter of minutes". Hades laughed. Bo finally saw him. He was standing in Evony's backyard.

"Lauren, if you can hear me, whatever you do, no matter what happens, hold on to the horseshoe ok? Bo said gently kissing Lauren on her forehead.

"Bo. Bo. Where are you going? Lauren asked tiredly.

"I'm going to give daddy a little something. Hopefully after today, we will never see him again". Bo said as she tucked the horseshoe under the blanket with Lauren's hand. She hoped Z was right about this. Lauren's life depended on it.

"Isabeau! Come to me! Hades ordered.

"He wants the Succubus. He will get the Succubus. I love you". Bo said as she kissed Lauren one more time. Bo heard Lauren whisper that she loved her too, as she turned around and ran towards a window.

Bo opened the window and jumped down. She didn't have time to take the stairs. Evony's car was gone again, so either she already fled or left before Hades got there.

"Well I was hoping my Succubus would have come out already, but no matter. I know how to bring her out". Hades laughed throwing pictures of Kyle and a dead Lauren on the grass.

Bo laughed. "Silly dark king, I am over what I did to Kyle. Lauren? Well you should have left her alone" The Succubus bristled.

"I don't fear you sweet pea". Hades laughed. His baby girl could be adorable just as Aife once told her.

"You can stop thinking of Aife too". Bo bristled again.

"Now how did you do that? Hades laughed again.

"I am you remember. Every nasty thought and power you have, I have". Bo said angrily.

"Is that so? Well lets see what you got". Hades smiled in amusement.

"Oh sweet pea, you can't handle me". Bo laughed as she started to circle the man. She nearly choked when Hades punched her in the jaw. It hurt like hell, but she easily shook it off.

"Surely that's not it". Bo laughed adjusting her jaw.

"Of course not. That's just a warm up". Hades smiled.

"I do have things to do. So whenever you are ready". Bo said mockingly.

Hades laughed and transformed into Lauren. This finally pissed Bo off and she allowed the Succubus the control she had been waiting for.

"Now you have pissed the both of us off" The Succubus snapped.

"Bo. It's me. It's Lauren". Hades said still using the Doctor's image.

"No it is not Lauren. Lauren is not a coward that uses somebody else's body to hide behind the ass kicking that is coming". The Succubus laughed.

"You won't harm me Bo". Hades laughed.

"You're right. I would never harm the real Lauren". The Succubus winked at Hades.

"Well. I had to try. I didn't think my Succubus loved her like that too". Hades laughed transforming back into himself.

"You are trying my patience and I have had enough of that". The Succubus said pulling Hades chi. She laughed when he was trying to stop her. She only broke it when she sensed that the real Lauren still needed her.

"She will always make you weak. People will always come for her just to get to you. She's a human after all". Hades laughed.

"A human that we fell in love with. So fuck you and the Fae that always thumbed their noses at those types of relationships". The Succubus snapped.

"She doesn't even want a relationship with you". Hades mocked her.

"She does. You are wrong about that". The Succubus laughed.

"She will wither and die Isabeau. You cannot stop that". Hades laughed.

"I'm your daughter right? If I can't stop death, then who can? The Succubus winked at him.

"You wanna fight again Bo? I'll give you one, but you'll lose". Hades laughed.

"This is a fight, I have been waiting my whole life for. So bring it". The Succubus laughed flashing a devilish smile.

Hades lifted his hand and shoved a bright light in her direction. She deflected it back and laughed when she heard him scream.

"This _is_ the great and powerful Hades. Using playground tricks to fight me". The Succubus laughed.

Hades laughed and shook the ground under her, she laughed as she stood her ground. When he disappeared and appeared again, she laughed even more.

He jumped behind her putting his hands around her neck. She smiled as her neck grew hotter, burning them. He screamed again as he removed them. The Succubus turned around and swung at him.

"Didn't you know? I have fire in my veins". The Succubus laughed.

Hades charged at her with all of his might and she moved every time. Lifting his chin, he tried to pull her chi, but only received black smoke in return. "Wearing that Koushang again are you? Such a cowardly move".

"What Koushang? The Succubus laughed stripping down to her shorts and tank top. She groped herself and flipped him off in the process.

"How did you block my Chi then? Hades asked.

"Because I am your daughter. Anything you can do, I can do better". The Succubus laughed as she snapped her fingers and her clothes were back on her body again.

"Fine. We'll see how you handle my next trick. No pun intended". Hades laughed.

"This isn't a story about you and me. It's a story about me and Lauren. A Lauren you will never hurt again" The Succubus snapped.

"Wrong every time you hurt her, it will be an extension of me. Just like this". Hades said as he morphed into Kyle, Dyson, Ryan, Rainer, Mark and Tamsin and every other lover Bo took to bed since she met the Doctor.

When he morphed into Lauren again, she was finally fed up. Snapping her fingers, he was suddenly in her hand. Her eyes flashed blue as she stared into him until his entire body caught on fire, her hand was burning but she didn't feel it or care. Taking a deep breath she pushed the goo that she removed from Lauren's body earlier and pushed it into his mouth. After a few more minutes, his eyes went dark. She dropped what was left of him. That bastard was never coming back. She was quite positive she burned his soul too.

Pulling her phone out, she dialed a number. "I have a soul for you to take if you are interested".

"Bo? Who? Tamsin asked as she took a bite of food.

"Hades". Bo said.

"The Hades? Where is that bastard? I thought he was in your precious Lauren's clinic". Tamsin laughed.

"Do you want him or not? I can always bury him and if you ever talk about Lauren like that again, you will join him". Bo snapped. She had put her Succubus away and Tamsin was trying her best to bring her back out.

"Fine. Fine. Where is daddy dickhead? Tamsin asked.

"In Evony's backyard". Bo said.

"I don't know where that is". Tamsin laughed. Nobody but Lauren knew.

"Then get Evony to show you. You better hurry before a bunch of birds get here". Bo said as she hung up.

Bo hurried back into the house and packed up Lauren's things. Once everything was in the car, she went back for Lauren.

"Bo? Lauren said with a raspy voice. Bo smiled when she noticed Lauren had a death grip on the horseshoe.

"It is ok babe. I am taking you out of here. You don't have to stay here. I know of a nicer place and it will be ours for as long as I want it to be". Bo said as she carried Lauren out of the house and gently buckled her into the car.

"Bo this is Evony's most prized possession". Lauren said noticing that they were in a Bugatti Chiron.

"She brought me here and left. She can buy another one". Bo said.

Lauren half blinked and shook her head. Bo gently peeled away and they were off down the road. She stopped at a small restaurant and let Lauren order any and everything that she wanted. Once the check came, she was glad to use her powers to pay because the bill was in the thousands. She did leave a tip totaling the same amount. That part was all on Evony.

"How do you feel? Bo asked as they waited for the valet to bring the car around.

"Better but full". Lauren said rubbing her belly.

"Well you did eat a lot and I'm glad to hear it". Bo laughed as she opened the passenger door and buckled Lauren in again, against the Doctor's protests.

The women drove at a comfortable pace. Bo let Lauren sleep when she needed to. Which seemed like it was important as quickly as she fell asleep. They still needed to talk and Lauren needed to run some tests so she could see if Bo's experiment really worked. If it cured her, Bo would be ecstatic. The Succubus in her laughed wondering how Hades felt when it entered him. He had done much worse to people, that she was sure of.

Lauren was still sleeping when Bo pulled into the parking lot. She picked her up and carried her inside. After unpacking the car and placing Lauren inside a comfortable bed. She left the Doctor to sleep while she took another room.

It gave her a chance to get up early and call around for all of the best medical equipment and had them quietly delivered as Lauren slept. Once everyone had been paid, she went about making a simple breakfast. One rich in protein and she had ample amounts of sports drinks, knowing how much the Doctor preferred them. Once the tray was made and she looked it over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She pulled out her phone and called Evony. Lauren would be taking a few days off, once she got the Morrigan to agree, she hung up.

The breakfast tray looked perfect and she gently picked it up and tiptoed upstairs. She smiled as she gently set the tray down and sat in the chair next to the bed to allow Lauren to wake up on her own.

Lauren gently tossed in the bed and gently snuggled with the pillows. Opening her eyes, after she wondered where she was. She saw a smiling Bo looking at her.

"Good morning Dr. Lewis, and how are we today? Bo asked as she poured Lauren a glass of orange juice, and handed it to her.

"Good morning Bo. Where are we? Lauren asked as she sunk into the mattress. It was really heavenly.

"Relax sweetie. This was a house that Hades bought, and as his heir, I got first dibs". Bo smiled gently.

"Bo this is a mansion! Lauren gasped.

"Something that you deserve and I will let you have the whole thing, if you don't want me living here with you. No pressure at all though". Bo said quietly.

"But Bo...". Lauren started.

"Lauren listen. We have a lot to talk about. So why don't we eat first and then we can talk". Bo suggested as she showed Lauren the massive breakfast she prepared.

"Ok". Lauren smiled. She was starving and Bo had obviously did and thought a lot about her overnight.

Bo nodded and gently handed Lauren her first plate. The women ate in silence but the moans coming from Lauren told the Succubus that she had done well with the food. As Lauren emptied plate after plate, Bo neatly stacked them back on the tray.

"Had enough? Bo gently asked.

"Yes. Thank you Bo". Lauren smiled gently wiping her mouth with a linen napkin.

Bo ate her fill and neatly stacked her plates too. "You're welcome. When you are ready to talk just let me know". She smiled wiping her own mouth.

"I would like to shower first". Lauren said shyly.

"Of course. Please do. I don't want you feeling like you have to have me stuck to you. So go. Your clothes are hung up in the closet and folded neatly in the drawers there". Bo said pointing around the room.

Lauren smiled and gently climbed out of bed. Bo followed her as she carried the tray downstairs, loaded the dishwasher and rushed back upstairs to shower. She cleaned the bathroom she used in case Lauren said it was too soon for Bo to live with her.

But this was the only place that Bo wanted to be. She even had the medical equipment installed in one of the rooms, so Lauren already had a personal lab of her own. The guy that brought it all over said he was a retired Doctor and knew how Doctor's liked their equipment to be set up. Bo gave him a big tip for that as well as many thanks.

The Succubus dressed in a tank top and black jeans. Once was happy with her look. She headed back downstairs. She smiled when she found Lauren engaged in her own little tour. The place had everything. A room with a pool table, a sitting room, a huge dining room, a movie theater, and a lot more. Hades was a bastard, but he was an up to date one.

"Bo. This is too much". Lauren said.

"Yeah it's big. But I figured as much as you think and work, it would give you a lot of room to walk and process whatever is going on in that beautiful head of yours". Bo explained.

"Bo..

"I know. You like Evony's lab, I get it. But you have a lab too". Bo said gently pulling Lauren into the large room.

"Bo! Lauren gasped and it echoed around the room.

"I had everything delivered this morning. A retired Doctor set it up. If you don't like it, I can move some stuff around". Bo suggested.

"It's fine. Most of this stuff cost more than what Evony bought for the lab". Lauren gasped again.

"Then I know you will take good care of it". Bo giggled.

"How did you come into this money? Lauren asked.

"Like I said Hades bought this before he bought it. I guess he thought he was going to be around long enough to enjoy it. He never set foot in it yet though, he only bought it. Evony told me that he silently outbid her for it and left a huge vault behind too". Bo smiled as she watched Lauren test some of the equipment and stopped when she thought of last night.

"Are you ok? Bo asked.

"I'm fine". Lauren said.

"Can you just...". Bo gestured.

"Ok. I will". Lauren said. Bo winced and watched as she drew her own blood. She helped out when Lauren gave directions.

"Well? Bo asked after hours had passed.

"My vitals look normal but I will need other testing done to be certain". Lauren explained.

"But how do your bones feel? Any tremors? Bo asked. She had seen enough to make her Succubus shake too.

"I feel fine. I can call in an appointment if it will help you feel better". Lauren said gently.

"As long as you feel ok, I'm fine". Bo said.

"I do". Lauren said.

"Better enough to talk now? Bo asked.

"Ok lets talk". Lauren said following Bo to a large sized couch.

"Last night scared the hell out of me Lauren. On some occasions, I thought you died". Bo confessed almost tearfully.

"I'm so sorry Bo. That's what I was trying to protect you from, from seeing me like that". Lauren said looking at the ground.

"And as I said, it's my choice Lauren. You are my choice. Through sickness and in health. Problem after problem. You are my choice. My love. My life. Without you, I wouldn't have much of one". Bo admitted as she lifted Lauren's chin so the Doctor would look at her.

"Bo I'm a human. A human that will die one day. You can't stop that". Lauren said.

"So what? Like you being a human has ever bothered me before. I love you Lauren and the more we are not together, the shorter our love will seem. It will feel like we never existed at all". Bo sighed.

"Bo. You know that is not true. We did exist. We still could, I just don't know how much time I will have with you and that honestly scares the hell out of me". Lauren said bowing her head again.

Bo sighed and changed her stance. She stood up and kneeled in front of Lauren. "Lauren for every second we are apart is another second we lost. I know you are a human. You're the human I fell madly in love with. You are the human that I want for as long as we have each other. My life is not guaranteed either, look at my grandmother. I am sure mom is still out there, but I will cross that bridge when I come to it. I just want you. I want us. Besides with your brilliance and the bastard genes of my father and grandfather, there is no telling what we can accomplish together, should you decide to pursue prolonging your life again. But this time I would like to be included in that decision. Not to have to see what happens after the fact when it was almost too late to save you. Let me love you. Let me save your life like the many times you have saved mine". She said gently.

Lauren took in everything that Bo just said. She was right. In her attempts to make Bo see that she wouldn't live forever, they lost time. She was also right about Isabeau. A Succubus can die. Not a Succubus with Bo's skill set, but the example still rang true. She does love the Succubus. She just wished she could give her what the others have to offer her. To feed her. To be all that she needs. She did feel different but stronger. That was something that she couldn't say the night she broke up with the Succubus. She wanted Bo, she did. Even through her own fears and self doubts. But she had never feared anything, not even love. Which is what she saw in Bo's eyes, even in her Succubus eyes. She needed to trust them and them.

"Ok". Lauren said softly.

"Ok? Ok what? Bo asked.

"We can try again Bo, but I want to go a little slower. To make sure this is right for the both of us". Lauren whispered.

"This is right for the both of us Lauren. We just need to trust in it and talk like this. I love you. I really do. You haven't said that much but I...". Bo started and couldn't talk with the Doctor's lips against hers. She moaned at the taste of the Doctor's tongue playing aggressively with hers.

"I love you". Lauren whispered when she finally needed to catch her breath.

"Then we start right here Lauren. Right here. We go slow but we start right here. We talk. We care. We love". Bo smiled.

"We start right here". Lauren nodded.

"Just so you know I will only take Chi now. I won't sleep with anyone else. I don't feel that I need to. I guess fighting my father for you, has made me a lot stronger. I didn't even need to feed after that". Bo smiled licking her lips still savoring Lauren's kiss.

"I wasn't thinking that". Lauren said pushing a dark tress behind Bo's ear.

"No but you needed to hear it. I know Dyson and Tamsin are issues for you, but they shouldn't be. I love you Lauren. No matter what you do or say, I love you". Bo smiled.

"If that was a shot about the Ash, Taft or Evony...". Lauren started.

"No. It wasn't. I haven't exactly been perfect in this relationship, but I was talking about our fresh start, right here". Bo said pointing to the ground.

Lauren nodded as Bo stood up and pulled her close as they cuddled on the couch.

"Rest if you need to. I'm not going anywhere". Bo cooed as Lauren laid her head on her chest. The Succubus smiled widely when she heard faint snores coming from Lauren. At least she knew she was really sleep and not sitting up at night wondering about it.

The two spent the day like that until Lauren woke up and they had a late lunch and dinner. In between, Lauren called a colleague and asked for an appointment to run tests to make sure her Parkinsons was gone.

 ** _The next morning_**

Bo raced to Lauren's appointment. She wanted to know and wanted to know now. They had a wonderful night but she was always worrying about her love.

Lauren had fixed them a big breakfast and they ate on their patio. The weather was nice enough to let the windows down. But it still wasn't cooling Bo off or down.

"Jeffrey thanks so much for getting us in". Lauren smiled as she gestured towards Bo.

"No thanks are needed Dr. Lewis. You saved my ass on a lot of case problems and studies". Jeffrey smiled.

"Can we get started already? Bo asked.

"My girlfriend is anxious to know what is going on with me". Lauren smiled.

Jeffrey was a Fae Doctor that Lauren had worked with at the old Light Fae compound. He had run into a ton of problems that Lauren had helped him with. He knew she had been dating the unaligned Succubus so her impatience wasn't lost on him.

"I understand. I have another colleague that will help me get the results we need this afternoon, so when you are ready, we can start". Jeffrey said.

Bo went everywhere with Lauren, until they wanted to run some MRI's. She stood beside the machines once they started. She wanted to hold her. To tell her that she was fine, but knowing Lauren, Lauren needed the scientific proof as much as she did.

A couple of hours later and they were all done. The Doctors poured over the results as Bo paced back and forth in the exam room they left them in.

"Bo. It will be ok". Lauren said gently but the Succubus didn't slow down.

"I need scientific proof". Bo smiled.

"That's a switch". Lauren said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok ladies we have your results". Jeffrey smiled as he walked in.

"Thanks for rushing all of this Jeffrey. I really appreciate it". Lauren smiled.

"You should be smiling Dr. Lewis. You my dear are fine. I found no lingering Parksinsons symptoms. You nearly have a perfect body". Jeffrey smiled.

"You better be telling us the truth". Bo bristled.

"Bo". Lauren laughed.

"It is quite alright. I have heard of the Succubus and if what you told me is true, she literally gave you a clean bill of health". Jeffrey smiled.

"Then I can get dressed and go home". Lauren smiled as Bo helped her stand up. When the Succubus gave him a sideeye, he got the hint and took his leave.

"Thank you Bo". Lauren smiled.

"Don't mention it sweetie". Bo smiled as she helped her dress.

"No seriously thank you. Thank you for not giving up on us even if it was Evony who had to push you to do so. But it wasn't Evony who saved my life. Who literally fought for me and us. It wasn't Evony that fed me. It wasn't Evony's arms that I slept in. It wasn't Evony that literally gave me a home that I could call my own". Lauren smiled as she gently massaged Bo's chin as the Succubus buttoned up her shirt.

"If we are starting fresh then you should know that Dyson and I talked about it too. From what he told me, you never gave up either. But this is what we do. We fight for each other. We love each other and everything else will take care of itself". Bo smiled kssing Lauren on the cheek.

"Is this your "Its time speech? Lauren asked.

"No. This is my this is our forever speech".

"Then lets get out of here and get to it". Lauren laughed.

"Now you are speaking my language Dr. Lewis". Bo laughed holding the door for her.

"We still have a swimming pool and hot tub to break in". Lauren winked at Bo and laughed when the Succubus picked her up and ran out with her.

 ** _Later that night._**

The women were cuddled up in bed. They had a wonderful evening. They did things in the swimming pool and hot tub that didn't need to be seen by anyone.

Bo snuggled deeper into Lauren, as her head rested on the Doctor's chest. Hearing her breathe was a beautiful thing. Hearing her say she loved her over and over, was music to her hears. Feeling her pulling Bo closer, even in deep sleep was the kind of love, affection, and protection that she planned to return over and over again. It took her a little longer to finally relax and realize that all of this was real. But when her eyes flashed blue, she accepted her seal of approval from her Succubus. She gently kissed Lauren's stomach and finally settled in to sleep.

 _ **Finished.**_

 _ **This is a true one shot.**_


End file.
